


Molten

by XrDragonix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, My First Wing Fic, That Wing Fic, The... narrative is something I guess, Wingfic, Wings, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrDragonix/pseuds/XrDragonix
Summary: A Very Short Wing Fic-OR-Tony had wings, he did.They were like him: a survivor.Didn't mean he loved them.





	Molten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabesqueangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabesqueangel/gifts).



> I was supposed to write more of the other fics but.... well, I don't really know what's going on but hey! I wrote something!
> 
> Blame Arabesqueangel!
> 
> Thank you to my [beta and friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andfinallywearehome/pseuds/andfinallywearehome) for this fic, I love her.

Tony's wings were like a sparrow’s. They were short and sat close to his body, making it easy to walk around without having to hold them up off the floor. His feathers were a range of brown with the tips silver, glinting dark until the sun hit them so.

He loved them. They weren’t flashy. They weren’t boring. They were his. No matter what anyone else said, no matter how annoyed Howard got, he  _ liked  _ his wings. They did what they needed to, what he wanted; they were second nature and were snug against him.

After Afghanistan, they were patched with baldness, dulling to a grey, with freckles of brown. The once shining ends turned white and worn.

The weeks after he barely looked at them. Every time he caught a glimpse of them, felt them shake with each short of breath and worry, anger shot through him. Anger at what had been taken from him. Anger at each word and pitying gaze that was sent his way. He knew what people said about him. He knew what they thought when they saw him stuff his wings into metal casing and fly with tech. In a coffin.

The anger was soon replaced by sadness. A deep sadness that dug deep within him and curled tightly around his heart. It flared at each soft touch his friends gave him. Each whisper of the wind. Every time he saw and stared.

After losing so much. Nearly losing  _ everything _ . Pepper. Happy. Rhodey. ...Himself.

He decided he didn't want it anymore.

The poison from the one thing keeping him alive had cut away the lingering beauty he had. His feathers were worn. Broken. As tired as he. But he discarded his sadness like fallen feathers during preening.

With fresh air in his lungs, and a heart beating even in the last moments (always strong in the last moments), he cut away at the pain and longing. Until he was fresh. He fixed his breaking heart. He cleansed himself from the poison. And he stretched his wings.

When he first walked in, charcoal suit with a black tie and red shirt that was a darker shade than his glasses, Pepper had gasped and dropped her files.

He smirked, feeling his feathers brush against his wrist and knowing she was staring at the speckles of blue that stretched over the unnatural red. It was like a star map, a map that was created by his hands, made for him. He didn’t know where it would take him but - he helped Pepper pick up her files and turned to leave - he would follow it.

Later, when he had them pressed into the creases of his suit, and listened to the ramblings of a ‘god’ he thought it didn't really matter - a storm had risen after one too many people caught a glimpse of his wings.

Later, it didn’t hurt as it should do, when the others cut lies and dig in gibs. He glanced at the white and gold of Captain’s wings, remembering the dull grey they had been before, and thought:  _ hypocrite.  _ He grinned at Romanoff, never looking to her black wings that had been grey during Natalia. He ignored everyone that glanced to his own, that wasn’t this… group, he’d been thrown into.

Later, much, much later, when the dust had settled, and his home was rebuilt, he sat back and waited. There was a flash of light. Tony pressed his lips together at the fact that were now scorch marks over his balcony. The sky rumbled and then he rolled his eyes at Thor’s booming hello.

He should have known his life was about to get more chaotic as soon as Loki stepped from behind his brother and  _ grinned _ .

Tony’s wings no longer hurt. He had grown to love them. But that didn’t mean he could face them in the mirror, that he was careful and kept up with preening. It helped… It helped when he let them slump to the floor, and felt cool fingers work their way through his feathers.

He lent into each touch and shivered at the grins that were pressed to his skin. He even accepted, though shy at first, each compliment and softly spoken awed whisper that soon followed each session.

It was ironic, that the words he had given to the second prince would be thrown back at him.

_ They are beautiful _

_ They are yours _

_ I will love them until you can love them. And then… and then you’ll see how much I love you. _

His feathers tickled his neck, his cheek, as they jolted, tugging closer. Unsure how to take each praise, but grasping onto the smiles Loki gave him freely.

The next time his wings changed, it was with sweet flooding his mouth and a golden apple in his hands.

This time, golden feathers flowed to the floor. Crowning his blue tuffs and cradling the red.

Tony knew, by then, that he loved his wings, all his wings.

And he loved Loki even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks to [These](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows) [Two](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/pseuds/JanecShannon) for helping me with wing details.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Frostiron Discord](https://discord.gg/eJyv5KU)


End file.
